my_little_pony_i_tyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Doublee Bloom
Doublee Bloom - '''klacz, Alicorn.Zajmuje się obroną nocnego nieba Canterlotu i Ponyville. A oto mój beznadziejny podpis xD Łukasz * * (Napisz ^^) 09:17, lip 29, 2014 (UTC) '''Aktualnie zajmuje 1 miejsce w ''najdłuższych artykułach!'' Zgoda --Nikita (Tablica) 09:43, sie 2, 2014 (UTC) Jak powstała Doublee Więc tak autorce czyli mnie nudziło się i szukałam wiki z własnymi kucykami. Kiedy szukałam znalazłam właśnie tą wikię i pomyślałam czemu by nie dodać mojego kucyka? Więc dodałam stronę nazwałam mojego kucyka Doublee Bloom i zaczęłam ją malować.Kiedy miałam już infobox zaczęłam pisać nieco o niej, pisałam i pisałam i właśnie w trzy miesiące Doublee została rozbudowana dnia 2014-02-10 o godzinie 13:18 zdobyła pierwsze miejsce w najdłuższych artykułach.Jestem ze mnie dumna że tak ją rozbudowałam i zapraszam was do czytania które zajmie wam od 2-4,5 godzin :) a teraz mój podpis który mi się nie podoba xD Iza990 (dyskusja) 12:22, lut 10, 2014 (UTC)iza990 O kucyku 'Ogólnie' Nikt jej nie szanuje. Jej rodzice zaginęli, ale ona daje sobie radę bez nich. Ma nadzieję, że kiedyś ich znajdzie. Uwielbia latać nad chmurami i ma nadzieję, że załapie się do Wonderbolts. Jest blisko osiągnięcia marzenia, ale czy jej się uda? Tego nikt nie wie. 'Charakter' Klacz jest bardzo miła i spokojna, niestety myśl o jej rodzicach nie daje jej ciągle spokoju. Jest też delikatna i często płacze, a to dlatego, że dużo kucyków się z niej śmieje ciągle. Doublee jest samodzielnym alicornem, bo potrafi sobie poradzić sama bez swoich rodziców. Ma cechy malarki, artystki, czyli jest kreatywna.Lubi czytać książki i się ścigać.Jest czasami zazdrosna o jakąś fryzurę. lubi bardzo tarzać się w chmurkach.Kiedy jest szczęśliwa jest dla wszystkich bardzo miła kiedy smutna nawet nie chce jej się powiedzieć ani jednego słowa a cały dzień jest na deszczowej chmurce a kiedy zła jest bardzo agresywna więc lepiej jej nie zdenerwować.Klacz lubi się zaprzyjaźniać najbardziej z miłymi kucykami którym pomaga. Doublee lubi też pomagać w lekcjach małym klaczom i klaczką w wieku szkolnym zawsze jest chętna do pomocy. 'Zajęcie' Doublee zajmuje się obroną nocnego nieba Ponyville i Canterlotu.Od czasu do czasu pomaga młodszym i starszym kucom. Najczęściej pomaga rodzinie Sweet ponieważ jest ich pięciu a ktoś musi się zająć małą klaczką w wieku przedszkolnym i mniejszą klaczą. Wygląd Doublee ma jasno niebieską sierść, podobną do sierści Rainbow Dash, ale trochę jaśniejszą. Jej włosy są bardzo długie, koloru jasno różowego. Jej oczy wyglądają normalnie, jak u każdej klaczy. Tęczówki są koloru różowego. Jest wzrostu typowego Alicorna. Zajęcia Trenowanie Doublee trenuje szybkie latanie z każdym dniem lepiej jej idzie i nawet jeśli jej to nie wychodzi próbuje. Pomaganie Duble pomaga młodszym klaczą i ogiera w lekcjach i je uczy żeby więcej wiedziały.Pegazy uczy latać w wolnym czasie a jednorożce uczy jak czarować, ponieważ Doublee czasami zamienia skrzydła na róg wtedy rzecz jasna jest jednorożcem ale przeważnie jest pegazem. Doublee nie tylko pomaga młodszym ale i starszym klaczom i ogierom.Czyli pomaga im posprzątec dom bo są już starsi chodzi po zakupy i inne żeczy. Najważniejsze zajęcie Dublee Dublee jest strażniczką nocnego nieba Ponyville i Canterlotu przez to staje się coraz odważniejsza. Rodzina Mama Dublee odnalazła mamę Crystal Bloom która pracuje jako malarka zarabia dużo pieniędzy. Brat Jej brat jest od niej młodszy i nazywa się Fire Orange pracuje jako trener w sporcie Piłka chmurna. Krewna Jej krewną jest Tatiana obecnie zajmuje się czyszczeniem diamętów. Małżonek Jej małżonek to Apple Sous.Sous pracuje na farmie jabłek zajmuje się zbiorami. Córka Jej córka to Li Bloom.Li chodzi do chmurkowego przedszkola. Ulubiona książka Ulubioną książką (a raczej serią) ''DB jest '"Dzielna Do". Lubi ją dla tego ponieważ jest bardzo ciekawa i typowo przygodowa zawszę się coś dzieje. Relacje '''Shapeshifter - przyjaciel. Nikita - Najlepsza BFF Queen Shadow - Razem z Nikitą najlepsze BFF nawet nie zwracają uwagi że Nikita to nie Alicorn MusicBlast - przyjaciel. Rainbow Dash Dublee i Rainbow zbytnio się nie przyjaźnią ale się lubią. Rainbow dash czasami uczy Dublee w kanterlocie jak szybko latać. Princess Twilight Sparkle Dublee i Twilight bardzo się lubią. Kiedy Double jest jednorożcem Twilight uczy ją czarować. Applejack Z Applejack Dublee lubi spędzać czas na rozmawianiu o farmie Dublee i Applejack bardzo się lubią. Double czasem im pomaga na farmie. Rarity Dublee bardzo lubi Rarity lubią razem coś uszyć i razem rozmawiać o modzie. Pinkie Pie Dublee i Pinkie to przyjaciółki forever Dublee lubi się bardzo z nią wygłupiać. Fluttershy Dublee najbardziej nie przepada za Fluttershy choć są podobne. Z Fluttershy w ogóle nie rozmawia. Marzenia Dublee chciała by być opiekunką do młodszych klaczy i też chciała by być w Wonderbolt. Dublee chciała by tak że pracować w cukierni ale to plan c dla niej :) Historia '' Dublee Bloom urodziła się w niewielkim miasteczku. Jej rodzina składała się z mamy, taty, brata klaczy, Fire Orange oraz niej samej. Niestety, ale byli też całkiem biedni. '' ''Pewnego razu, gdy rodzice DB poszli aby upolować coś do jedzenia czyli jakieś ziarna i to na całe nieszczęście spotkali patykowilki. Zaczęły ich gonić, i goniły ich tak długo, aż ich dopadli. Nie wiadomo, czy nadal żyją. Dublee Bloom czekała całą godzinę na swoich rodziców... potem dwie... trzy... zaczęła się martwić, bo zwykle jej rodzice nie wychodzili na tak długo, więc wyszła z domu i zaczęła ich szukać. Klacz spotkała złe patykowe wilki, więc zaczęła uciekać. Wzleciała w górę, niestety zahaczyła o gałąź i spadła. Gdy uderzyła o ziemię szybko się pozbierała i zaczęła uciekać. Po pewnym czasie udało jej się zgubić bestie i jakimś cudem wróciła do domu... niestety, tym razem w domu nie było ani jej rodziców, ani jej brata. Bała się znowu wyjść z domu, więc położyła się i czekała na to, co się stanie. Godzinę potem do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Była to Pinkie Pie, przyprowadziła jej brata do domu. Pinkie dała klaczy i jej bratu coś do jedzenia. '' ''Dzisiaj klacz żyje samodzielnie, bez swoich rodziców. Ciągle maluje obrazy z nimi, i często płacze i próbuje ich znaleźć. Umiejętności Latanie To jedna z jej ulubionych cech. Lubi latać ponieważ to ją odpręża i zapomina o rodzicach. Jest bardzo szybka i jak trzeba komuś pomóc nie ważne komu czy wrogowi czy sojusznikowi pomaga im. Malarstwo Lubi malować ma to po jej mamie. Ma już z 50 dzieł sztuki. Osobowość Cechy Jest miła ,spokojna i lubi latać. Zalety Jej zalety to : Dobro duszność. Klejnot Jej klejnot wygląda jak chmurka kiedy jest pegazem a kiedy jest jednorożcem kryształowe serce.Obecnie kiedy jest Alicornem nie posiada klejnotu.Dublee często go nie używa. Historia klejnotu Dublee zdobyła swój klejnot w wieku 18 lat czyli nie dawno ale przejćmy do historii. Dublee mieszkała jeszcze w Ponyvill był ranek.Dublee wyszła z bratem potażać się w chmurce.Ale jednak nie udawało się ponieważ Fire Orange nie umiał latać.Duble widząc jak płacze wzieła go i wyjądowała na chmurce ale ona była nie pozłuszna ciągle nimi trzęsła ale Dublee nie była zła ona się z tego śmiała a Fire sie bał ale widząc że Dublee nie była przestraszona to on też nie był.Dublee w końcu powiedziała cicho do chmurki ,,Spokojnie my cię nie rozwalimu :) ''I chmurka przestałasię trząść.A Dublee nagle dostała swój klejnot harmoni. Znaczek jej znaczek to biała chmurka na niebieskim tle. thumb Historia znaczka Dublee otrzymała znaczek kiedy miała 20 lat i mieszkała w Canterlocie. Dublee poszła z przyjaciółkami do sklepu ona jako jedyna miała skrzydła.Kiedy szły Dublee zobaczyła chmurkę i przyleciała do niej uformowała z niej kwiatek.Jej przyjaciółki się na nią popatrzały i powiedziały że ma talent.Dublee tylko się uśmiechneła.Kiedy Dublee była na polanie po zakupach patrzyła się w chmurki ale nic w nich nie widziała dla tego poleciała do nich i utworzyła nie samowite kształty ale kiedy zeszła miała swój uroczy znaczek tylko go nie zauważyła.Dublee wruciła do domu a tam rodzina powiedziała jej że ma swój uroczy znaczek. Nauka u Księżniczki Celesti i Luny Dublee uczyła się u księżniczki Celesti nauka u niej to był dla niej raj Księżniczka Celestia nauczyła Dublee wszystkiego o byciu Alicornem warto wspomnieć też o nauce u Księżniczki Luny.Luna uczyła Dublee walczyć ponieważ Dublee była strażniczką Ponyvill i Canterlot musiała wiezieć jak władać czarami o nie znanych mocach nauka u Księżniczek szła jej szybko nie miną rok a Dublee wszystko wiedziała.Pewnej nocy Dublee miała próbę musiała obronić Ponyvill przed złymi mocami.Dublee odrazu wiedziała co robić i już po chwili Ponyvill było bezpieczne. Bitwa o Canterlot Gdy Dublee smacznie spała obudziła się przes straszne hałasy.Kiedy otworzyła oczy nad nią była Celestia i Luna.Celestia powiedziała żeby Dublee się uzbroiła i zabrała mieszkańców Canterlotu w bez pieczne miejsce.Kiedy Dublee to zrobiła przemieniła się w alicorna i poleciała do Canterlodu.Kiedy doleciała zobaczyła że na Canterlot napadły wszystkie złe charaktery.Dublee wkroczyła do walki.Kiedy staneła oko w oko z Królem Sombrą wiedziała że skończy się to źle.Kiedy walczyła z nim magią nagle dostała i leciała w dół...zemdlała.Kiedy się obudziła księżniczki leżały a Dublee nie wiedziała co się stało.Kiedy zauważyła że QueenCrystal chcę usiążć na tronie Dublee bez wachania użyła czaru czasu który był ryzykowny...Czas staną a Dublee nie wiedziała co zrobić czy cofnąć czas czy po prostu użyć czaru powrócenia który przywróci wszystkich do królestw.Dublee więc najpierw użyła czaru czasu żeby czas płyną a potem czaru przywrócenia.Księżniczki podziękowały Dublee ale wiedziały że Queen i inni powrócą.Wszystkie kucyki odbudowywały Canterlot.Dublee która myślała że już nic jej nie będzie myliła się Queen z podmieńcami zbliżali się do Canterlotu księżniczki nie miały sił żeby zrobić barierę.Dublee bała się że jak ją użyje to zemdleje...Jednak Dublee użyła zaklęcia.Queen chcąc przedzierać się przez barierę używała czarów które osłabiały Dublee.Księżniczki widząc waleczność Dublee odzyskały siły i pomogły jej w barieże.Queen po pewnym czasie krzyczała do nich że idzie zaatakować Ponyvill.Księżniczki wiedziały że to koniec bitwy i że Canterlot został uratowany. Bitwa o Ponyvill Dublee słysząc co mówiła Queen poleciała ze strażą do Ponyvill...Nie myliła się Queen zaatakowała ponyvill.Dublee kazała strażą ewakuować wrzystkich.Queen śmiała się z Dublee że obrania nędzne Ponyvill Queen mówiła jej różne żeczy że nie da rady ochronić Ponyvill.Dublee jej uwieżyła i była zasmucona.Kiedy szła przypomniała sobie o kucykach i pobiegła do Queen i walczyła z nią.Queen poległa i przysiągneła że się zemści.Ponyvill zostało uratowane a Dublee myślała wciąż o jej słowach ale później zapomniała. Pomaganie Rodzinie Sweet Co dla nich robi Dublee pomaga rodzinie Sweet czyli zajmuje się Sweet Cookie i Sweet Dark ponieważ Sweet cupcake jes już dorosła.Zacznijmy od Sweet Dark Dublee pomaga jej w lekcjach i sprawia że Dark uczy się zabawą.Sweet Cookie pomaga ponieważ poświęca jej dużo uwagi bawi się z nią zajmuje się nią czyli daje jej coś do jedzenia wychodzi z nią na dwór.Kiedy ma czas pomaga rodzinie Sweet w cukierni roznosi ciastka. Jak to się stało że im pomaga Więc tak Dublee kiedy szukała pracy opiekunki zauważyła że rodzina Sweet jej potrzebuje więc się zatrudniła.Dublee bardzo podobała się ta praca ponieważ lubi dzieci a dzieci lubią ją.Kiedy Dublee była pierwszy raz w pracy dzieci ją poznawały a ona poznawała je.Drugiego dnia było inaczej jak by już się znali od roku Dark prosiła Dublee żeby pomogła jej w lekcji.Cookie chciała się z nią bawić.Dublee była zachwycona tym że dzieci ją lubią więc została ich opiekunką na zawsze.Pewnego dnia rodzina Sweet miała kryzys dzieci były chore rodzice nie dawali rady z cukiernią a Sweet cupcake wyjedcała.Kiedy Dublee zobaczyła co się u nich dzieje odrazu weszła i spytała się co się dzieje.Kiedy Dublee się dowiedziała odrazu pomagała po trzech tygodniach wszyscy byli zdrowi.Dublee uratowała wszystkich przed chorobą a sama potem leżała w łużku ale cieszyła się że im pomogła. Największy strach Dublee Dublee niczego się nie bała od kiedy pokonała Queen.Celestia wysłała ją do magicznej chmury która miała zadanie pilnować deszczu,błyskawic,itp czyli jednym słowem pogody.Celestia wysłała tam Dublee żeby zobaczyła co się z nią dzieje ponieważ w różnych zakątkach była inna pogoda.Celestia powiedziała że do magicznej chmury wiedzie jedna droga a nazywali ją ,,Droga strachu"Ponieważ były tam różne straszne żeczy.Dublee wiedząc że ni czego się nie boi poszła.Na drodze było 5 etapów strachu.Kiedy Dublee weszła do pierwszego ujżała straszną głowę kuca ale się nie przestraszyła kiedy szła dalej korytażem widziała konia bez głowy i inne straszne żeczy.Kiedy doszła do drugiego widziała horror który jej nie przestraszył więc poszła dalej.Na trzecim etapie czekała ją komnata z krwią.Dublee musiała pływać w niej ale się nie przestraszyła.Czwarty etap to uciekanie przed strasznymi owadami...Dublee się udało uciec.W końcu doszła do piątego etapu w komnacie stało lustro które zahipnozowało Dublee która widziała śmierć kucyków i podbijanie królestw przez Queen.Kiedy Dublee tak się przestraszyła lustro znikło.Dublee przeraziła się tak mocno że zemdlała a jej serce przestało bić.Po pewnym czasie się obudziła i pomyślała o chmurze i o jej misji.Kiedy myślała właśnie o tym przestała myśleć o podbiciu krylestwa przez Queen.Kiedy się uspokoiła poszła dalej a przed nią ukazała się magiczna chmóra a na niej korzenie złego drzewa.Dublee nie wiedziała co robić żuciła zaklęcie które cofneło korzenie i je rozwaliło.Kiedy Dublee podeszła do magicznej chmury zauważyła w niej zło i wiedziała że musi wejść do chmury...weszła a ku jej oczą ukazała się Nightmare Moon która była iluzią.Dublee wyczuła że to iluzia więc żuciła czar zniknięcia.Kiedy Nightmare Moon nie było ujżała czarny klejnot nie nawiści wyjeła go i zniszczyła.Kiedy to zrobiła magiczna chmura była biała a pogoda była taka jaka miała być.Dublee przeteleportowała się do Canterlotu.Kiedy już w nim była Celestia podziękowała Dublee.Pewnie zastanawiacie się czemu nie mogła przeteleportować się od razu to dla tego że czar teleportacji działa tylko od wewnątrz kiedy jest się przy magicznej chmurce.I tak Dublee dowiedziała się czego się boi i uratowała pogodę :) Sen o magicznych ruinach Dublee smacznie sobie spała i miała sen o magicznych ruinach.Sen ten wam zaraz opowiem.Dublee obudziła się w nie znanej do tąd krainie gdzie żyły kucyki nie do opisania nie wiadomo było jaką mają nazwę.Żyły one sobie na odłamkach świata Dublee wpasowała się w takiego kuca jak inni.Na początku było jej dziwnie ale potem było tak jak by żyła tam już z 10 lat.Duble słyszała co chwile o jakimś błękitnym brylancie w magicznych ruinach zamku.Dublee nie wytrzymała i spytała się kturędy do tych ruin.Kiedy się dowiedziała poszła tam.W zamku były płapki i zagadki.Dublee omijała płapki raz dwa a zagadki trochę wolniej.Kiedy odkryła salę gdzie był błękitny brylant zauwazyła że ta komnata ma dużo płapek.Kiedy nacisneła pierwszą płytkę drzwi do komnaty się zamkneły a z boku ścian zaczeła lecieć lawa.Dublee szybko pobiegła do brylanta wzieła go i zapomniała że to była płapka nagle Dublee nie mogła oddychać ani latać.Szczeliny rak się otworzyły że Dublee spadła kiedy spadała widziała światło które znikało.Dublee zamkneła oczy i spadała kolce ją lekko dotkneły i się obudziła.W kopytkach trzymała Blękitny diamęt a na grzbiecie miała lekkie rany od kolców.Kiedy to zauważyła przestraszyła się że nie jest w Canterlocie ale ulżyło jej ponieważ w nim była ale nie mogła zrozumieć czemu ma te rany i diamęt ze snu?. Podróż do magicznej kopalni Jak wyruszyła w podróż. Kiedy Dublee poszła do Canterlockiego zamku na wezwanie Księżniczki Celesti usłyszała słowa Discorda które brzmiały tak: Jeśli chcesz odzyskać księżniczki idź za nakami lecz podróż zgubą będzie...hahaha.Dublee się za niepokoiła i ciekawiła o jaką podróż chodzi.Znalazła pierwszą wskazówkę która brzmiała tak:Gdzie przyjaciele tam i skarb lecz kopalnia to jest tam.Dublee myślała i myślała i przypomniała sobie o magicznej kopalni o której napiszę później.Więc tak Dublee wiedziała że musi zabrać kogoś do pomocy pobiegła szybko po Sweet cupcake i ruszyła wraz z nią w drogę.Kiedy szukały wejścia do magicznej kopalni kiedy nie miały sił róg Dublee zaświecił i zabrał ją w nie znane jej miejsce oczywiście Sweet cupcake biegła za nią.Kiedy były przy tym miejscu zauważyły dziurkę na róg.Dublee bez wachania włożyła tam róg i nagle otworzyła się grota czyli wejście do magicznej kopalni.Dublee zapaliła róg i oświetlała drogę a Sweet cupcake szła i oglądała kamienie które lśniały.Kiedy tak szły Dublee zauważyła coś podobnego jak klucz lecz był on ognisty...Sweet cupcake go dotkneła i wzieła...Dublee ciekawiła się czemu kopytka jej się nie palą.Kiedy Sweet cupcake włożyła klucz do magicznych drzwi pokazała się czarna chmura dymu z czerwonymi oczami która mówiła coś jakby żucała zaklęcie potem znikła.Kiedy klacze weszły do drzwi spadały bez końca Dublee pomyślała sobie o słowach czarnej chmury i je wypowiedziała po chwili Sweet i Dublee przestały spadać i znalazły kolejną wskazówkę która brzmiała tak: idźcie a swój skarb znajdziecie lecz którą drogę wybrać?Sweet cupcake pomyślała że trzeba będzie wybrać drogę właściwą.Szły i szły aż w końcu znalazły drogi.Było ich wiele i nie wiedziały którą wybrać każda miała znak.Sweet cupcake zauważyła że jedna z nich ma inny znak niż wszystkie bo był wsor.Kwadrat trujkąt i kółko a ta którą zauważyła miała kształt prostokątu.Kiedy do niej weszły ujżały księżniczki które były uspione Dublee i Sweet podeszły do nich ale nie wiedziały co zrobić ale po pewnym czasie Sweet powiedziała czar dwóch kucyków!!!!!!!!Czar dwóch kucyków był taki że jednorożec łączy się z drugim kucykiem i tworzy zaklęcie życia.Kiedy go użyły księżniczki wstały i podziękowały Sweet i Dublee.Kiedy wróciły na powieszchnię Dublee zastanawiała się czemu jej się nic nie stało ale jednak była szczęśliwa że księżniczki żyją tak samo jak ona.Koniec Zagubiony kuc Kiedy Doublee Bloom poszła do lasu ever free znalazła zagubioną klacz spytała się jej jak ma na imię i odpowiedziała jej że ma na imię Crystal Bloom. Kiedy Double usłyszała to imię podskoczyła z radości, ponieważ to była jej mama. okazało się że jej mama przeżyła,a ale tata już nie :( jej mama tak się ucieszyła, tak podskoczyła. nie da się opisać radości na ich pyszczkach. Crystal Bloom miała piękny znaczek, Pędzla widać było że Double odziedziczyła talent malowania po mamie. Kiedy wróciły do domu wszystko stało się jaśniejsze. Doublee Bloom , Fire Orange i Crystal Bloom mieli się wyprowadzić do Canterlotu, ponieważ ich mama była bogata i miała tam dom. Po miesiącu Double i Fire przywiązali się do tego miejsca. 'Ciekawostki' Najdłuższy artykół thumbCzy wiesz że Dublee miała bądź ma pierwsze miejsce w najdłuższych artykółach?Oto dowód: wygląd Czy wiesz że Dublee miała być biała?Jeśli nie to teraz już wiesz. Fryzura Czy wiesz że Doublee Bloom zmieniła fryzurę? jak nie to teraz już wiesz nie długo zamieszczę kilka jej rysunków z tą grzywą. Znaczek Czy wiesz że Doublee Bloom posiada swój znaczek? Zmiana Wiesz już że Doublee staje się i pegazem i jednorożcem? Czasami jest pegazem, czasami jednorożcem. Kiedy jest jednorożcem ma znaczek kryształowego serca, a kiedy jest pegazem ma znaczek chmury. Ulubiona zabawa Ulubiona zabawa Doublee to chowany jest w nim najlepsza. Pegaz Dublee często jest pegazem. Jednorożec Dublee czasami jest jednorożcem Alicorn Dublee jest alicornem tylko w obecności księżniczek Alterego Jej alterego to samo zło lubi dokuczać kucykom i doprowadzać je do płaczu między innymi chce im się odpłacić za to co oni jej zrobili. Double bardzo nie lubi swojego Alterego dlatego chce się powstrzymywać od wściekłości. Wersja chłopięca Doublee w wersji chłopięcej i bez rogu wygląda tak : thumb Życie codzienne Cześć w tym życiu będę jak by mówiła o jej dniach i co się dzieje codziennie pędzie to edytowane jeśli nie zapomne. Miłość Doublee Mineło już 10 lat od zamieszkanie w Canterlocie Doublee Bloom kiedy szła na spacer poślizgneła się na lodzie i prawie spadła ale pewien Ogier ją złapał i widać było że się zakochali. Kiedy Doublee i on się poznali powiedzieli sobie swoje imia : Ja mam na imię Doublee a ty? on : no tak ja mam na imię Apple Sous. Jak się dowiedzieli jak mają na imię po 3 latach double i on byli no wiecie nie parą lecz małżeństwemi mieli małą pegazice o imieniu Li Bloom. A no tak nie powiedziałam wam jaki był Apple Sous więc tak Apple w skrócie Sous był zwykłym kucem. Miał brązową grzywę i był pomarańczowy jak Applejack bo był jej kuzynem. Li Bloom była jak już wiecie pegazicą w wieku przeczkolnym miała piękną białą grzywę i była niebieska jak mama. Kolejny dzień. Doublee kiedy szła przez las usłyszala jakby ktoś czarował.To było ostatnie co slyszała.Kiedy się obudziła była w szpitalu.Pewna klacz jedrożec to było pewne uderzył ją w głowę.Następnego dnia odwiedziła ją rodzina między innymi jej córka Li bloom i Sous. Kiedy zobaczyli w jakim jest stanie ulżyło im ponieważ było z nią nie najgorzej. Praca Doublee pracuje jako malarka czyli pomaga malować obrazy czyli zajmuje się ty co lubi. Jej praca jest trochę stresująca dla kucyków ale dla Double nie ona jest cierpliwa i jak zauważy chociaż malutki odstęp w obrazie odrazu go poprawia. Jak kończy prace dorabia w spa. Tam podaje ręczniki itp. Co lubi? Jedzenie Doublee lubi jeść jabłka, pomarańcze, kanapkę z kwiatkiem i marchewki jeśli chodzi o owoce i warzywa. Zwierzęta Doublee lubi wilki ale nie patykowilki one dla niej to koszmar. Double uważa że wilki są słodziutkie i kiedyś jednego będzie miała. Lubi też małe i duże ptaki. Ze zwierząt lądowych najbardziej lubi wilki, gepardy i tym podobne, a z wodnych malutkie rybki. Nie lubi rekinów. Sztukę Doublee lubi sztukę malarską chodzi na wystawy dzieł sztuki. Bardzo też lubi kiedy przynoszą nowe dzieła do muzeum a właśnie Double lubi muzeum to typowe źródło wiedzy dla niej jest lepsze od książek a zwłaszcza te wystawy *_* Muzykę Doublee lubi muzyke klasyczną co ją odpręża i uspokaja lubi też słuchać muzyki DJ Pon i chodzi na jej występy. Taniec Wart wspomnieć o tańcu. Doublee lubi tańczyć bardzo lubi *_* kiedy słyszy skoczną muzykę skacze kiedy smutną jest smutna, a kiedy radosną no wiecie jest radosna! ^_^ Czasy szkoły Doublee kiedy była w wieku Sweetie Belle i reszty też chodziła do szkoły. Była najmądrzejsza w klasie i wszyscy się właśnie z tego powodu śmiali i jej dokuczali mówili na nią ,,Jajogłowa". Doublee to smuciło bardzo cały dzień wtedy siedziała w pokoju. Ale w starszych latach jak jej to powiedzieli tak się zdenerwowała że na wszystkich nakrzyczała, że później się jej nie czepiali i Doublee miała święty spokój, ale następnego dnia Duble zaczepiła Music Blast, i się spytała o której zwykle się zaczynają zajęcia, ale bardzo cichym głosem, bo wiecie Music była nowa w szkole. Dublee się do niej odwróciła i uśmiechneła powiedziała jej, a potem zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami aż do dziś. Jak została alicornem Początki Dublee kiedy była pegazicą wpatrywała się ciągle w Księżniczkę Celestię i uczyła się od niej.Pewnego razu Księżniczka Celestia zobaczyła Dublee i spytała się co robi.Dublee ospowiedziała że się od niej uczy a Celestia zaprosiła ją do środka zamku.Kiedy już tam były Księżniczka uczyła Dublee wszystkich naj ważniejszych zaklęć ponieważ Dublee zamieniła się w jednorożca.Mijały lata a Dublee się uczyła w końcu doszły do naj trudniejszego zakleńcia.Dublee nie łatwo było nauczyć się tego zaklęcia ale po pięciu miesiącach się nauczyła.Księżniczka Celestia nauczyła jej czarów związanych ze światłem.Kiedy skończyła uczyć Dublee wysłała ją do Luny żeby nauczyła się zaklęć zwiazanych z nocą.Dublee bardzo chętnie uczyła się u Luny po roku umiała wszystko.Warto wspomnieć o nauce u Twilight Dublee dowiedziała się u niej jak panować nad magią. Zostanie alicornem Kiedy Dublee skończyła naukę czekała na nią nie spodzianka.Nie stety Dublee musiała nauczyć się od Cadence zaklęć miłosnych ale Dublee zajeło to miesiąc.Kiedy wszystkie księżniczki się zebrały i naradziły zwołały wszystkich nawet Dublee.Księżniczka Celestia poprosiła Dublee żeby przyszła do Canterlotu przed zwołaniem.Dublee rozmawiała z Celestią i dowiedziała się że nie będzię już musiała się zmieniać w pegaza i w jednorożca lecz będzie mogła być Alicornem.Kiedy Dublee już nim była Celestia ogłosiła przybycie nowego alicorna czyli Dublee.PKiedy wszystko się skończyło do celesti przyszła wiadomość że od pewnego czasu nad nocnym niebem w Ponyvill panuje zło.Księżniczka spytała się dublee czy niechce pilnować nocnego nieba Ponyvill i Canterlotu.Dublee się zgodziła i podjeła naukę u Księżniczki Luny.W ten sposób Dublee stała się Alicornem. Zaginiona siostra Wstęp Kiedy Dublee pojechała do kryształowego krulestwa spotkała wiele kucyków które jej się kłaniały.Kiedy Dublee była już na miejscu zauważyła dziwny czarny ślad wiedziała że pójście do kryształowego krulestwa musi poczekać. Historia Kiedy Dublee tak szła i szła ujżała góry ale te góry były inne były czarne wszystko było ciemne.Nagle Dublee zauważyła zwierzę którego nie widziała nigdy w życiu tak jak o tym miejscu.Dublee bała się do niego podejść więc chciała polecieć.Kiedy Dublee chciała się unieść trafiła ją czarna magia.Dublee chciała się przeteleportować ale też czarna magia ją trafiła.Dublee nie mogła nic zrobić więc poszła do zwierzaka.Dublee myślała że zwierzę ją zabije lecz zwierzę nie zabiło jej lecz dało jej drogę ale kazało jej w myślach iść zanim.Gdy Dublee poszła zobaczyła wielki czarny zamek.Dublee tam weszła było ciemno i strasznie ale Dublee szła dalej.nagle zemdlała.Kiedy się obudziła była w wielkiej kuli a koło niej stała klacz w pelerynie.Dublee spytała się jej kim jest ale pona odpowiedziała ,,Naprawde mnie nie znasz?O no tak mamusia ci nic nie mówiła?"Dublee odpowiedziała ,,Nie kim jesteś gadaj!" Klacz odpowiedziała ,,Jestem twoją śostrą!"Mówiąc to zdjeła pelerynę.Dublee pyła zaskoczona jej siostra nie była alicornem lecz jednorożcem.Klacz powiedziała jej swoją historię która brżmiała tak: Historia klaczy Byłam na świecie rok przed tobą chciałam być jedynaczką lecz nią nie byłam.Kiedy cię ujżałam uciekłam a zło we mnie rosło.Kiedy tak uciekałam przeteleportowałam się do Canterlotu gdzie była Nightmare Moon.Gdy do niej poszłam podbiła Canterlot.Spytałam się jej czy mnie nauczy jak być złą i żeczywiście mnie nauczyła.Gdy tak się uczyłam stawałam się ciemniejsza aż w końcu byłam cała ciemna.Gdy zobaczyłam że ta księżniczka Celestia odebrała Canterlot szybko poleciałam do kryształowego krulestwa lecz nie mogłam tam pójść więc poszłam gdzie indziej.Kiedy szłam zostawiałam po sobie ciemne ślady i kiedy szłam wszystko robiło się czarne w końcu zrobiłam tu swój zamek planując jak cię zabić!Kiedy bym cię zabiła znów była bym jedynaczką a widzisz sama do mnie przyszłaś.Od tej pory pragnę zemsty a teraz kiedy jesteś alicornem pragnę jej jeszcze bardziej niż kiedy kolwiek. Wracamy do tego co się dzieje Dublee odpowiedziała prosto w jej oczy ,,Czyli nie wiesz że masz brata i jak masz na imię siostro a i udowodnij że ją jesteś!'' Klacz odpowiedziała ,,Ah mam brata pewnie jest słabszy niż ty nim się nie przejmuje i tak zginie a i tak mam na imię Dark Bloom kiedyś miałam na imię Light Bloom ale to do mnie nie pasowało.Udowodnię ci że jestem twoją siostrą ponieważ kiedy byłaś mała ciągle gadałaś o bracie i o tym jak będziesz chroniła świat' Dublee więc odpowiedziała ,,Czyli widziałaś tatę?! Jak on zginą? I czemu chcesz zemsty?" Dark odpowiedziała ,, Tak widziałam go i go zabiłam!! Nie mogłam znieść tego że będe miała brata mame też chciałam zabic ale się nie udało.Chce zemsty dla tego że ty zawsze byłaś o demnie lepsza zawsze tylko mówili o tobie! " Dublee jej powiedziała ,,Ale jak ty mogłaś!!!!Zabić ojca?!" Dark mi powiedziała ,,Łatwo ha a teraz muszę już iść pa! a i jeszcze jedno jeśli powiesz że ja żyję zabiję cie i cały świat".Dublee kombinowała jak się wydostać ale jej się nie udawało.W koścu udało jej się wydostać potem poleciała do Canterlotu.Kiedy leciała myślała o swojej siostrze.Od tej pory Dublee nie spała ciągle potrzała na Canterlot Ponyvill i inne miasta wiedziała że jej siostra tak łatwo nie odpuści.Dublee musiała być gotowa na wszystko nawet na zabicie własnej siostry.'' Zwierządko Duble ma zwierządko białego wilka.Wilk jest dziewczyną i bardzo lubi zabawę i towarzystwo.Dublee znalazła ją kiedy ranna włuczyła się po lesie.Dublee nazwała ją śnieżka ponieważ jest biała śnieżkę i Dublee dużo łączy są takie sama ale ość opisu idziemy do histori jak się spotkały ale najpierw zdjęcie śnieżki które będzie później. Historia zwierzaka kiedy Śnieżka była mała pewna rodzina ziemskich kucy przygarneła ją.Kiedy mijały lata Śnieżka wiedziała że będzie musiała szukać nowego domu ponieważ własciciele będą wiedzieli że jest wilkiem.W końcu przyszedł ten dzień kiedy Śnieżka wstała odrazu nie miłe dla niej kucyki ją wygoniły a jeden z nich strzelił w jej biedną łapkę.Kiedy Śnieżka znalasła las zamieszkała w nim.Z każdym dniem było z nią coraz gorzej a i tak biegła przed siebie nie patrząc na nic.Aż wkońcu potkneła się o kamien i wpadła na Dublee Bloom i po patrzyła się na nią a Dublee się uśmiechneła i wzieła ją do domu w Canterlocie.Rodzina wiedziała że Dublee da sobie z wilkiem radę więc się nie bali.Dublee odrazu po przyjściu z wilkiem do domu zaczeła jej pomagać.Po tygodniu łapa jej wyzdrowiała śerść błyszczała wtedy przyszła Księżniczka Celestia.Księżniczka była zdziwiona że przed nią stała duble z wilkiem ale po patrzyła się na Dublee i wilka i się uśmiechneła od tamtego dnia wszyscy wiedzieli już o Śnieżce i zawsze się z nią bawili.Dublee nigdy nie zapomni tych dni spędzonych ze Śnieżką. Zwierzak nr2 Dublee ma dwa zwierzaki też ma psa białego nazywa się Śnieżek jest chłopcem. Historia psa Śnieżek był pożuconym psem na ulicy kiedy Dublee go zobaczyła był zmutny i mokry Dublee czuła jego strach ale powoli znikł Śnieżek wiedział że Dublee nie zrobi mu krzywdy.Kiey Dublee go nakarmiła i napoiła poszli na zakupy Dublee kubiła mu ciuszki.Śnieżynek polubił je i w nich z dumą chodził.Kiey weszli do domu Fire Orange i Li Bloom odrazu przybiegli do Śnieżka i bawili się z nim.Mijały dni Śnieżek z Śnieżką się polubili i się razem bawili bo byli tego samego wzrostu i każdy w domu był szczęśliwy.Śnieżek urusł na silnego psa a nawet 2 razy przegonił złodzieja. Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Chronione Alicorny Kategoria:Klaczki Kategoria:Alicorny